1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of a display control device and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic blackboard device that is a computerized whiteboard has conventionally been utilized as a display control device in a meeting or a lesson, and a technique has been known such that a user uses an electronic pen on a display screen and rendering data drawn by the electronic pen are displayed on the display screen like writing on a blackboard (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4001758).
However, an electronic pen that is used for rendering onto a display screen of an electronic blackboard device is usually configured to transmit an infrared ray (or an ultrasonic wave) signal or the like by a battery such as an electrical cell, so that it is not possible for the electronic blackboard device to detect a signal from the electronic pen in a case where an electric energy is consumed. Therefore, it is possible to consider a method for displaying reduction of a residual electric energy value on a display screen by an icon or displaying a message for encouraging replacement or electrical charging of an electrical cell or the like in a case where an electric energy is reduced.
However, there is a problem that a handwriting area is reduced in a case where a display for reduction of an electric energy as described above is provided on a display screen.